Rebel
by yourfallenangelforever
Summary: Ever wonder if you could be Nora? For Bethany Taylor, an average teenager, this is no lie. After turning 16, she is propelled into the secret and dangerous lives of Nephilim and fallen angels alike. But with no one to trust, can she really turn to Patch, who isn't looking for romance this time? Who is she really and can she ever go back to living her old life again?
1. Obsession

I set down the book on my nightstand. And cried. And cried. Just sat there and cried. I don't know what was wrong with me but all I knew was that I had to get this book out of my system. Like that was ever going to happen.

It had been less than six hours since I had first picked up "Hush, Hush", and it had been so good, I had just breezed through the whole series. Never mind that it had been 10pm when I started and now it was 4am. Never mind it was the middle of the night, well morning now. Never mind that I should probably be sleeping.

I noisily blew my nose on my sleeve and hastily wiped the tears away. I know I was a huge bookworm, but this was too much. Crying, losing sleep over a _book?_ This was ridiculous. But I knew my new obsession with it was not.

I sunk into my bed and fell into a deep, dream-filled sleep.

Wait, wait. Rewind. Let me tell you some things about me, first.

My name is Bethany Taylor and I'm just your average 15 year old. Well tomorrow I'll be 16. I'm in Grade 10 at Glendal High and I'm your typical straight-A student. I live with my mum, my dad passed away when I was young. I have a best friend named Selena who sometimes prefers donuts over me. Friendship goals or what? I play the piano and I've never ever gotten into trouble. Well maybe except for reading late at night, I'm your goody-goody two shoes. Not that I like to consider myself that way. So yesterday I had picked up four books I had been waiting for, like forever – the Hush Hush series. Selena had read it, proclaimed it as the best books she'd ever read and passed them onto me. And I had consequently stayed up all night – and morning- reading them. Because they were SO DAMN GOOD.

So good, in fact, I was dreaming about it. In my dream, I wasn't me, Bethany, anymore – I was Nora Grey. I was in the book. Eating donuts with Vee. Fighting Dante. Killing Hank. Kissing Patch. Making out with Patch, doing-

"BETHANY FREAKIN' TAYLOR! WAKE UP! WE WON'T HAVE TIME FOR DONUTS!" An angry voice screamed at me.

I groaned and rolled over. My alarm clock blinked, almost smugly, at me. 8:00. 8:00. 8:00.

And if that wasn't enough, Selena was at my bedroom window, throwing stones and yelling at me to wake up. Kind of like… Patch. My thoughts drifted off again to Hush Hush. And I couldn't stop thinking about it.

I hopped into Selena's car, still in a daze.

"Hey babe! If you didn't look so cute today, I would be pissed. In fact super pissed. We're going to have to get takeaway donuts and you know how much I hate takeaway. Doesn't let you experience the full heavenly value of donuts."

Selena babbled on about glazed donuts all the way to school.

"Hey… Beth. Is something up? You look like a vampire that has gotten absolutely no sleep and you look like you're in this daze." She finally noticed my lack of response.

"Sel? Vampires don't sleep. And FYI I spent all night reading the Hush Hush books you talked about." I replied.

She squealed and nearly drove us off the road. I didn't have the energy to yell at her.

"YOU READ THEM!? WERE THEY GOOD? NO… THEY WERE FREAKIN' AWESOME RIGHT? I TOLD YOU! ISN'T PATCH HOT AS HELL? AREN'T I LIKE VEE? AREN'T YOU LIKE NORA? DON'T YOU HATE DANTE…" She babbled on excitedly.

After what seemed like hours, my only reply was, "Yes."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You look awful. But your outfit is cute. In fact, it's a bit like… Nora Grey's. You know we have a test today right? Bio. The only thing you're going to be able to write is a full summary of Hush Hush and we don't have English today babe." She said sympathetically.

"I told myself only one chapter!" I protested.

"Well, one chapter was awful long." She smirked and parked her car into an empty lot.

"Eat a donut. Nothing fixes sleepless vampires like donuts." She handed me a sugar-filled, cream topped, chocolate glazed donut.

And for once, I couldn't say anything about vampires, sleepless or not.


	2. A bit of Bio And a lot of Sun

I walked through class in a daze. For the first time in Sel's life, she was wrong about donuts. I was still in a daze. It was like I was walking through fog. But I could identify the fog now. It was Hush Hush fog. I saw everything in a different light. Suddenly the school halls reminded me eerily of Coldwater High's. I saw three different Marcie Millar's patrolling the hall, six Scott's, and four Nora Grey's. I was on edge, tripping over lockers, dropping my books more than once and bumping into too many people to count.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry." I said for the millionth time today.

But the girl, and her posse weren't going to let it go.

"Ha. If it isn't Little Miss Bookworm."

Now let me introduce you to the nastiest, bitchiest, selfish girl – no monster, in the whole entire world. Charlotte Vera was like a Marcie Millar, but only 1989 times worse. She was filthy rich, lived with her doting parents in her massive mansion, wore designer brands to school, painted her locker pink and made her three minions, Cara, Darcy and Rosalie, do everything for her.

We had been best friends when we were young. Until the murder called high school arrived, and then she promptly ditched me, grabbed herself three new best "friends" and humiliated me whenever she could. For no reason at all except popularity. That was Selena's cue to come along and rescue me.

Now, trapped in her steely glare, I cowered. I had never ever stood up for myself. I was too scared. But now, the longer I glared at her, the more I saw someone else. I wasn't even looking at her any longer. I was face to face with Marcie Millar, from Hush Hush. And boy, I hated Marcie. But since she was only fictional, I had never the chance to punch her in the face for beating up Nora. And I saw this as my chance.

"Excuse me? I have to go, my slut detector is going mad." I stood up to her.

Everyone in a three mile radius probably turned around and stared at me. No one had _ever_ said anything like that to Charlotte before. Especially not someone like me. I turned, and strutted into first period. Sel would've been proud.

But the euphoria was slowly starting to wear off. The adrenaline propelling me to speak was wearing off, leaving me exhausted from my nightly activities. I was going to fall asleep at the first word of the Biology test, and my Mum was definitely not going to be happy.

Suddenly, a new boy strutted into the room and whispered something into Mr Charles', our bio teacher, ear. To say he was handsome was an understatement. He looked like … Patch Cipriano. I shook my head vigorously. No. No. Hush Hush was _fiction_ for heaven's sake! But he looked _exactly_ like what I had imagined. Every girl in the room suddenly looked a bit flustered. And I was no different. But then, I probably already looked flustered.

Lookalike-Patch strolled down the aisle and came to a stop beside my desk.

"May I?" he said with a smirk, gesturing to the chair.

"Um sure." I nearly called him Patch. Nearly.

As he slid into the chair smoothly, the bell rang.

"You may now start your tests!" Mr Charles announced.

I flipped the booklet over, expecting all my revision to come flooding back to me, but all that came to mind was… Hush Hush. _Surprise, surprise._ I looked sneakily at my lookalike-Patch's paper, only to realize he was looking straight at me. And the moment I met his eyes, I was whisked away.

 _I was dreaming. Hush Hush, of course. What else could I be thinking of? I almost laughed. In my dream, Patch was there. And Vee. With Gavin. On the beach. It was a beautiful, blue warm day and the four of us were just kicking it out. Vee and I were sunbathing. She was wearing a skimpy two piece leopard print bikini, while I wore a hot pink two-piece. We were chatting animatedly when I realized something. Vee was slowly turning into someone I knew very well. She was turning into Selena. My hands flew to my mouth and I slowly backed away. Into Patch._

 _"_ _Hey babe! What's up?" Patch was wearing nothing but black shorts and his signature black cap. I melted into his chest._

 _"_ _Nothing, nothing at all." I couldn't think of anything else to say._

 _"_ _That's good then, Angel." He bent down, noses touching and our lips were millimeters away…_

The bell rung shrilly.

"Test over. Put down your pencils, folks. Good work."

I was jolted awake. Realizing I had skipped the test, I looked down in sheer panic, but my test was already whisked away. I was going to fail. I looked at Lookalike-Patch, but there was no one next to me. He was gone.


	3. Evacuation Gone Awry

Selena joined me at lunch. Normally, I would be joining her, preferably with donations like donuts, but this time I was too tired to move. After flunking Biology, I slept through most of History and Geography, and luckily no one had noticed.

"Hey gal! What's up? How was Bio?" Sel asked me, chomping through a vanilla slice.

"Urgh it was horrible! I think I slept through the entire test… I'm 100% sure I failed. For the first time ever."

Sel patted me on the back sympathetically.

"It's your first time. Blame it on cramps or something."

"It's all your fault." I said teasingly. "Hush Hush has really got me addicted."

Just then, a flash of black caught my eye.

"Have you seen the new guy?" I faux-whispered.

"Around. He's smokin' hot, but gives me this bad boy vibe. Not that I have anything against bad boys." She added quickly.

"He's my bio partner." I added, almost possessively. I wanted to find out about him faster than Selena. She would most likely add her own input to what she managed to dig up.

Suddenly, a familiar strut caught my eye. Charlotte, accompanied by Darcy, Rosalie and Cara, was sashaying towards the object of our conversation. She was wearing a strip of bright, sparkly material that could hardly qualify for a dress, and heels that were so high I bet she made them out of chopsticks.

Lookalike-Patch had just walked into the cafeteria – where, I might add, he looked totally out of place. Amongst the hustle and bustle of everyday teenagers grabbing bottles of chocolate milk and cheese scones, he looked awkward. Like someone had cut-and-pasted him into scene.

He seemed to be looking around, not seeing or ignoring the fact the bitchiest, sluttiest, but I have to admit, most popular and hottest girl at school was walking towards him. No, more like pole-dancing towards him. As he glanced around, he suddenly caught my eye, and a sneaky, satisfied smile slid across his face. But then Charlotte tapped on his shoulder and he snapped around, leaving me with nothing but a burning sensation where his eyes had drilled into me.

"Okay. What was _that_? Was it me, or did Ballcap just look, and _smile_ at you? And it was definitely a flirting smile. I would know." She shot me one of her trademark know-it-all smiles.

"Wait – did you just call him Ballcap?" What kind of a name, or nickname was _Ballcap_?

"Hey, it's not my fault he wears that black Ballcap all the time! Hence the nickname. Hang on a tick. What is that _slut_ doing?" She narrowed her eyes, glaring hard at something. I turned to look.

Charlotte was literally hanging all over Ballcap, her arms over his neck and her legs flush with his, publicly displaying "Mine" to all girls in the cafeteria. But Ballcap was obviously not interested. As soon as she latched on to him, he shrugged her off impatiently, with an annoyed look on his face. He seemed to be saying something to her, tapping his foot irritated. Charlotte gave him a smarmy grin, whirled around and strutted off. As soon as she was out of the way, Ballcap spun around and disappeared into a hallway.

"Wha.. Hold on a sec. I'm really starting to like Ballcap. He has good taste. He could probably sense Bitchlotte from a mile away." Sel grinned widely.

But before I could reply, the PA system crackled.

"EVERYONE, PLEASE LEAVE THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY. EVACUATE QUICKLY, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A _DRILL!"_

Then there was chaos. Bodies, everywhere. Sel gripped her hand tightly with mine, her eyes wide and alarmed. Bells were going off in my head and utter pandemonium whirled around me.

What was going on? Why did we need to evacuate? _Were we safe?_ The questions were in everyone's minds. But there was no time to think. We needed to _move._

"There's no way we're gonna make it out of those doors. Too crowded and pushy. Let's get out through the back." I whispered to Sel. I was right. No one knew what they were doing and the doors weren't letting anyone out.

A few weeks ago, Sel and I had been running away from Andrew Halvert, a well-known creepy pervert-nerd. We found a back exit that led to the back oval. Right where we needed to go. And it would be much faster than trying to push through.

"Good idea, Beth. I so do not want sweaty bodies all over me. Get going." She whispered back.

The passage to the door was actually pretty convoluted. Glendal High had been around for ages, and new hallways had been built over old ones, old ones had been split, refurbished, etc. etc. It was a maze, basically. The east side of the school was familiar territory – all our classes were there. North side was all of the offices. South side was where the juniors had their classes. The west side of the school was out of bounds – no one knew why. When we were running away, we hadn't seen where we were going and we officially landed ourselves on the west side. But it had been completely deserted and if anything, a bit desolated. Nothing to be afraid of.

But as we scrambled our way through, I started to have doubts. We were running towards a side of school we knew nothing about to escape during an evacuation. No one knew where we were. And if we could remember the way to the exit, we could consider ourselves lucky.

"Unauthorized entry is strictly prohibited." Welcome to the west side.

"Do you remember where to go next?" I asked Sel.

"Uh. Um….Yes! Totally! Follow me!" She said confidently after a few seconds of hesitation. Ha! As if she knew. She couldn't even remember what she ate for breakfast, there was no way she could remember the way. But what other choice did I have? I couldn't remember either.

The halls were dark, musty and a bit spooky. Light shone through at random intervals and the floorboards were bare, stripped of carpet. We had been walking for roughly ten minutes now. And I had no idea where we were.

"Um, Sel? Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. I was a few metres behind her, following cautiously in her footsteps.

"Of course! Just one more door…" She said, holding the door for me.

I scrambled forward, but before I could open it for myself, her fingers slipped and the door slammed shut in my face.

"Sel? Sel! SELENA!" I shouted, twisting the doorknob. To my immense horror, it was locked. How could Selena have gotten through if it was locked?

But no one came back for me. Selena couldn't hear me. I was locked in a building I was meant to evacuate.

Then suddenly a hand was clapped over my mouth.


	4. Strange Encounter

I screamed, but the sound was muffled. My attacker grabbed my hands tightly and swung himself to face me. And what I saw made my heart beat faster than a hummingbird's.

It was Ballcap.

"Wha-what are you doing?! Let go of me, Ballcap!" My eyes went wide as I spilled his nickname.

His eyes blazed with amusement and he let my wrists go.

"Ballcap?" He adjusted his black cap. "When did that happen?" He stared at me with an intensity so high it could've lit me on fire.

"That doesn't matter? What are you doing here?" I repeated, a bit panicked.

"I could ask you the same question, Beth." He assessed me, head to toe. I subconsciously ducked my head. I felt like I was on fire. I had a thing for fictional guys, and right now my boyfriend was Patch Cipriano. (forever.) But there was no mistaking that I felt something for this Patch-lookalike. He was _exactly_ like the guy of my dreams and my body knew that. And as much as I was afraid of him, my body didn't care.

"How do you know my name? I never told you. And while we're on the subject of names, what's yours? Ballcap isn't gonna cut it for you, I can tell." I tried to pull myself together.

He smirked, a sexy, foxy smile.

"I looked at your Bio test paper. And call me Patch. I mean it. Call me." He winked and my whole body shook with tremors. But it wasn't only because of the wink. His words was so eerie. They reminded me of something. Then I got it.

" _Call me Patch. I mean it. Call me."_ Patch Cipriano had said the exact same words in Hush Hush. Could this be a coincidence?

"You looked at my Bio test paper?" I said instead, trying to inject enough shock and anger in my voice as possible.

"What can I say? A blank space, there." He replied.

I sighed. I didn't have time for this. We needed to get out.

" Can we get outta here? We're meant to be evacuating, you know. I don't have time for chit-chat." I tried to say coolly, pulling myself together.

"Sassy. I like that. Why don't you try the door?" He smirked and pointed to the door.

I tapped my foot impatiently.

"It's locked. I tried it before."

"Then how did Selena get through?" He strode over to the door and twisted the doorknob, then pulled the door open.

"And you were saying?" He smirked. I ignored him and strolled out into the cool, refreshing air of the back oval. I was out. Students crowded the green grass and I spotted Selena pacing around nervously, cell phone in hand.

Relief flooded through me before curiosity took over. _How_ did that door open? _What_ was he even doing in there? _Had_ he been following me? Watching me? How did he know Selena was with me, and went through?

I turned around, expecting to see him right behind me, but he had gone. I strolled over to Selena. My questions would have to wait.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

SORRY, THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER, JUST AN UPDATE

I'm in the midst of writing a new chapter, and I have a definite idea of where the story is going. The inspiration from this story actually came from a sequel I was thinking of and I thought, why not make a prequel? So that is this.

THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU TO HOPE79 WHO REVIEWED EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. So far, no one has reviewed "Rebel" yet and I felt a bit disappointed, however reviews really make my day. When I got the notification I literally felt over the moon, so thankyou so much to hope79. I now have more encouragement to finish the chapter because I wasn't sure if it was good or not. I'll probably post it in less than a week, and when I start writing, I often write many chapters at a time.

~yourfallenangelforever


End file.
